My Brakayla Story Ideas
by humanusscriptor
Summary: Come adopt my awesome Brakayla ideas! I just have 2 rules: 1. The max is 3 adoptions per day... 2. You have to have an offical account to adopt. I am not giving ideas to any guest accounts. You have to have an account. Good luck! Like yummy, you can send in your own Brakayla ideas and I'll put them up for adoption! RESTORED AFTER A HIATUS!
1. Brakayla Story Idea 1

Hey guys. I'm bored so I thought I'd do this. I'm doing my own Brakayla story ideas. It basically follows yummy42's Brakayla Story ideas. Although, I'm starting everyone off with max of three adoptions a day. Before anyone asks, yes. I got permission from yummy to do this. None of the story ideas are the same and there might not be any crossovers. There will be songfics though.

Allrighty folks! The first idea Brakayla story idea I'm offering to people...

**Title: I'll find you, Brady**

**Plot: Set shortly before The New King. Right before Mikayla leaves for her guard shift to talk to Candace where things turned ugly, Tarantula People attack the castle. King Brady is captured and taken by the Tarantula People. When the guards go to rescue him, Brady is gone. Two years later, Mikayla receives a letter from Brady with clues on where he is. **

**Genre: Romance, Suspense**

So, what do you think? My next story idea will be up either tomorrow or tonight.


	2. Brakayla Story Idea 2

My next story idea is a story idea thought up by JamesBond2.0.

**Title: Betrothed Love? (I got nothing on this title)**

**Plot: Mikayla is a student at Chicago college. Brady is a semi-spoiled prince of a tropical island (Kinkow). When they were little they're parents betrothed them. They were then seperated. Now, Mason introduces them as betrothed. How will the engaged react?**

Not exactly up my ally, but it might be up someone elses. If you want to write it, then you know what to do.


	3. Brakayla Story Idea 3

All right people. I've got my third idea, courtesty of Nicolive

**Title: White Flag**

**Plot: Brady sings White Flag to Mikayla upon his return to Kinkow. **

**Song required: White Flag by Dido**

As before, if you want an idea or have an idea, just hit the review button.


	4. Brakayla Story Idea 4 ADOPTED

Here is my fourth Brakayla Story Idea. Thought up by Manyelle

**Title: More than human**

**Plot: There are people who have secrets hidden in their DNA. What if Brady and Mikayla were two of these people? What if because of this they are betrothed from birth? What are their "super" powers? And all this happens while Brady goes through some major soul-searching, trying to figure out who he really is after a comment from Mikayla.**

I'm intrigued. And I have to thank you for your grammer not being that bad. It's not like Estelle's idea that made me screaming in frustration at all the mispelled words, capitalization, and missing period. Also, thanks for the Brakayla Idea. After all, this is a Brakayla story ideas place, _not _a place for Boz/Mary-Ann story ideas, _WhoIAm_! Now that I got that out of the way, I hope someone adopts this story. It sounds cool.


	5. Brakayla Story Idea 5 ADOPTED

I'm having a great night! So I've decided to update. First idea goes to Manyeth, again.

**Title: Flicker**

**Plot: Mikayla was the one person who could make Brady's heart flutter. The one person who if she told him to jump off a cliff, he would. She made him swoon. So what happens when Brady goes back to Chicago and after a while starts to shut-down. Does this have anything to do with the old Kinkowian myth of soul-bonding? And also can Mikayla realize something is wrong and save Brady before his life flickers out?**

Another great story idea! I'll be uploading two more tonight. If you are intrested in the story, click the review button and say you'd like the idea.


	6. Brakayla Story Idea 6

My second story idea of the night I give credit to RIK.

**Title: Mikayla Reflector**

**Plot: After Brady left, Mikayla feels guilty. If he had the courage to face what she is feeling, he'd be even with her, but it's too late to repent.**

I'm not exactly sure if I got the title or the plot right. Only RIK knows. I think. As before, if you are intrested in the story, click the review button and say you'd like the idea.


	7. Brakayla Story Idea 7

My third story idea of the night is an idea that I thought up of at 9:30, well, later.

**Tite: Forever Mikayala**

**Plot: Brady doesn't want another girl. He knows Mikayla is his. Forever. **

**Song requried: Forever Baby by Robert M.**

That's all I've got for the night. If you are intrested in the story, click the review button and say you'd like the idea.


	8. Brakayla Story Idea 8

Hello again. Not feeling that great. Must be allergies. Anyways, the next story idea, I give credit to Nicolive.

**Title: To Sleep, To Dream**

**Plot: Brady's brother told him of a monster that ruined his shoes. He dream't of magic islands, of volcanoes where Oracles lived, and of people who called themselves Tarantulas. He wrote it all down, and when he closed his eyes he would dream of it. But then the dreams became less common, until he forgot about them entirely. But then he and his twin became kings, and the dreams returned to him. But this time, they filled up to the brim with a girl who he thought might never love him back.**

Sounds like a good idea. Let's hope a good writer will take this up.


	9. Brakayla Story Idea 9

Hey again. Next idea belongs to RIK.

**Title: Dangerous Lies**

**Plot: Brady is in Kinkow again. He is kidnapped by Lanny, who puts him against Boz by saying Boz is a imposter who wants to finish Boomer off and keep the island and Mikayla to himself. When Mikayla learns of this, she tries to prevent Brady from finishing off his brother, but is it too late?**

Feel free to click the review button and say you'd want the idea. Next one, I'll try to get up tomorrow.


	10. Brakayla Story Idea 10 ADOPTED

My next Brakayla story idea goes to Nicolive.

**Title: Kisses are the Best Medicine**

**Plot: Brady's sick and Mikayla is forced to take care of him. But Brady keeps insisting that a kiss will heal him much faster than soup, how can Mikayla not oblige?**

You guys probably can't resist writing this. So, hit the review button, say you want it, and it's yours.


	11. Brakayla Story Idea 11 ADOPTED

My baseball game is tomorrow, so I thought I'd post a new idea tonight. Minimum is one. Max is five.

First idea goes to yummy42.

**Title: Mistaken Identity**

**Plot: Fearing that their time of ruling is coming to an end, the King and Queen of Kinkow decides to have one of the princes to be wed. Their decisions happen to land on Brady, he agreed only on one condition, to have a Royal Games with only Royalty in it, with the winner being his bride. What happens if Mikayla, simply just a peasant, gets mistaken as a princess from another kingdom, forcing her to precipitate in the games? What if a certain black-haired prince is secretly rooting for the hazel-eyed beauty to win?**

I'll give her props on that one. As usual, if interested, click review and say you want it.


	12. Brakayla Story Idea 12 ADOPTED

Baseball game got postponed. I'm not sure on the date. Wednesday if it's not raining. This one's a possible one-shot from yummy42.

**Title: The Cinnamon Challenge**

**Plot: With the Cinnamon Challenge being so popular, it happens to spread to Kinkow. So, Mikayla and Brady decided to make a bet, if Brady actually can do it, he gets an award-winning kiss from Mikayla, or if he loses, he becomes Mikayla's servant for a month. Who will win?**

So, what do you think? If you want it, then you know what to do.


	13. Brakayla Story Idea 13

Hello again. I've got a second story idea for everyone. This one I give credit to Princess-Girl12.

**Title: Shhhhh! It's a secret!**

**Plot: Mikayla has liked a certain king for a while, and lied to Candace so she wouldn't bother her. Brady overheard the conversation, and wants to say his good bye to Mikayla, but someone is dreaming and talking in her sleep. Follow king Brady as he endures more ploys to tell Mikayla he still likes her. But wait, didn't Mikayla say she...loved him?**

Sounds good. If you want it, say so by review. Or PM me I guess.


	14. Brakalya Story Idea 14

Third idea of the night! Whoop! Whoop! The story idea I'm offering is:

**Title: Always My First Choice (Preferably not a one-shot)**

**Plot: AU. 19 year-old Mikayla is kidnapped by her former enemy, Sabrina and Brady is going to do whatever he can to save her. Even if it means walking up and leaving the school on Graduation Day to travel to Kinkow alone.**

**Rating: T for gore and violence. Possible language.**

Laying it all on the line for her. Way to go Brady! Feel free to take this idea, because I'm sure I will down the stretch.


	15. Brakayla Story Idea 15

Four? In one night? Man, I am on a roll! The fourth and final idea of the night, likely, is...

**Title: The Hardest Thing**

**Plot: The hardest thing Brady had to ever do was live without Mikayla. What happens when he misses her and is suddenly remind of all their memories? Write a song about them. What else?**

**Song required: The Hardest Thing by Tyler Ward**


	16. Brakayla Story Idea 16 ADOPTED

Baseball game got postponed. Again. Should be this Thursday, unless it rains for three straight days. This idea is a sonfic. Credit to Manyeth for the story idea.

**Title: The One That Got Away**

**Plot: Its been years since Brady left Kinkow, he hasn't come back. Then The castle gets word that the former king has died in a car crash. All Mikayla can think about is how Brady was the one that got away. If she had just told him how she felt everything would be different. **

**Song Required: The One That Got Away - Katy Perry**

So, what do you think? If you want it, then you know what to do.


	17. Brakayla Story Idea 17

The next idea goes to Manyetha. Finally spelled that person's name right. I wish whoever gave me my plaque did too, but they spelled my last name wrong. On Senior Night! We won 14-5. Anyway, this idea is a Brakayla story, I think. I'm not sure if it qualifies, but I'll leave it up to you to decide.

Title: The King and The Rockstar

Plot: Brady Parker and Mitchel Musso meet in a whirlwind of confusion, and decide to switch lives! Now Brady has to deal with crazy obsessed fan girls and Mitchel has to deal with falling in love with a certain guard girl who he thinks is off limits! But Boomer knows something's up. Why else is his brother restraining himself from his girlfriend?

Okay, I'm too tired to submit another idea for tonight and since I've got a baseball game tomorrow, away, that's all I'm offering.


	18. Brakayla Story Idea 18

New story idea. Property of Princess-Girl12.

**Title: Once again**

**Plot: So, here's the deal: I'm beginning to like this guy, and I believe that he is, pretty cute. He has this bad-boy aura about him; but he's a sweet guy really, and I'm certain I like-like him by this point. He's got girls fawning all over him, I guess, considering he is the nicest of the triplets kings of Kinkow. King Brady Mitchel Parker, and his quee- Oops, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Mikayla Makoola, and this is my story.**

Sounds good. If you want it, say so by review. Or PM me I guess.


	19. Brakayla Story Idea 19

All right. I've got to get off at a specific time, so I'm going to make this choppy. The next story idea goes to yummy42.

**Title: Mikayla's Surprise (Either a long one-shot or short story)**

**Plot: Since Mother's Day is fast approaching, Brady and his kids decided to come up with a plan to surprise Mikayla. Brady decides to set up a scavenger hunt through the village for Mikayla to complete, with the help from their kids. Will Mikayla and the kids conquer the hunt and get Brady's mystery prize?**

All right. That might be all I have for tonight. If you're interested, say so over PM or review. Until next time.


	20. Brakayla Story Idea 20 ADOPTED

All righty. Thought I'd post up another idea after reading this rather interesting fic.

**Title: Doing it Better**

**Plot: Brady is 32 years old and his biggest battle has been won. He has defeated the Tarantula Leader Kaita. But it came with a cost. His life is now miserable on Kinkow and he decides he is going to travel back in time and change things. Starting with making Mikayla his early on.**

So, how does it sound? Does a creative writer feel like taking this one up? Please do. Just say so by review or PM me.


	21. Brakayla Story Idea 21 ADOPTED

All right, folks. Here are the next two story ideas, both property of Yummy42.

**Title: Playing the Player**

**Plot: Mikayla hates Brady so much, that she couldn't even stand the mention of his name. Why? Because Brady is a player when it comes to hearts. When he dates a girl, eventually he gets bored and dumps them horribly. Now, it's Mikayla's turn, and she decides to make a game with the player. They must hug, hold hands, kiss, cuddle, go on dates, and do couple stuff...The first one to fall in love with the other, loses.**

**Title: Something That We're Not (Songfic/One-Shot)**

**Plot: Mikayla's thoughts during Season One whenever Brady flirts with her.**

** Song Required: Something That We're Not, By: Demi Lovato**

If you want an idea, you have to say which one it is. All right. That's all I've got for now.


	22. Brakayla Story Idea 22 ADOPTED

Welcome to yet another story idea. This story idea was thought up of by PrincessGirl12. Hope you like it. I've tweaked it a bit.

**Title: My former best friend, my current crush, and my future husband**

**Plot: Mikayla and Brady were best friends, before Brady and his brothers were extracted from the island out of everyone's safety. But when Mikayla is sent to Chicago, why is the school hottie telepathically messaging her, and why do they have matching bracelets?**

You want it? Go ahead and say so over review. One person already jumped the gun and asked if they could have the story idea before I even put this up.


	23. Brakayla Story Idea 23

All right, my second idea for the night goes to Brakayla1Shipper4eva, who adopted idea 22. However, you can still write it if you'd like. That's what I do sometimes. Anyway:

**Title: No More Games**

**Plot: Brady and Mikayla play their usual game they play at every boring king party, where they find someone their interested into and try to get at them. But what if they get tired of the game and realize they want each other? Will the game stop? Will they admit their feelings for each other?**

All right. That's my second and last idea for night. I'm pooped and it's not even nine here! Before I forget, I'll say to snowflake. I am presently not doing that now, but I might later. I'll let you know.


	24. Brakayla Story Idea 24

All right. I've not many ideas for tonight, so I'm going to stop after this. This is a songfic.

**Title: Hey There, Mikayla**

**Plot: Brady's in Chicago and is thinking about Mikayla. **

**Song required: Hey There Delilah by the Plain White Ts**


	25. Brakayla Story Idea 25

All right. I'm updating tonight because I'm not sure if I'm going to a grad party tomorrow. This stor idea goes to Liz.

**Title: Castle of Glass**

**Plot: Boomer, Brady and Boz got news that their aunt just died. Will they handle the news well or not? And will Mikayla see Brady's soft side after he sings the song Castle of glass?**

**Song Required: Castle of Glass by Linkin Park (Awesome song)**

If you want it, go to the review button, which is calling out your name.


	26. Brakayla Story Idea 26

Now, normally I wouldn't put up an idea like this, but I'm all out of ideas.

**Title: Broken (Preferably a one-shot, but if you can make it a multi-chapter story, then go for it.)**

**Plot: After one of the kings' pranks go too far and Mikayla's toe breaks. She is extremely unhappy and say's she'll never forgive the kings again. Can Brady change her mind with a kiss?**

I'm all out of ideas, so you guys will have to help me for the time being.


	27. Brakayla Story Idea 27

Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I was sucked in by a Harry Potter story and I started when I think I did, which was the 27th, I have read over 770 pages. In times new roman 14 point font. I hope that somewhat explains my late update this.

Since I don't have enough sonfics, this idea goes to Ninjago123.

**Title: Everyday Hero**

**Plot: I'm not holding you to this, but everyone is thirteen in the story. Is Brady really a hero?**

**Song: Everyday Hero by Luke Benward**


	28. Brakayla Story Idea 28

Wow. It's been a while since I've updated. I'm hardly thinking about writing; I'm thinking about my senior finals! Well, one more blasted week. Then I graduate the dreaded, apocalyptic environment known as high school (not really dreaded; I love it.) Hopefully, I won't have my next story idea up two weeks from now.

**Title: What Makes A King**

**Plot: Brady never took a hot air balloon to Chicago. Instead, he stays and tries to become a better king. With the help from the queen of Mindu, Brady is slowly taking the steps to become a great king. Will this get Mikayla to notice him?**

**Notes: Boz will be in this story. **

All right. I'd like to see what you people have got with this story. If you're interested, click the review button and say you want it. Or just PM me.


	29. Brakayla Story Idea 29 and 30 ADOPTED

All right. I've got double story ideas for tonight. Both of which are songfics.

**Title: Crash My Party**

**Plot: Brady cares about Mikayla and he is always there for her. Mikayla doesn't know that. Will this song help her realize that?**

**Song Required: Crash My Party by Luke Bryan**

**Title: What About Love?**

**Plot: Mikayla and Brady are having a huge fight. They can't seem to get along lately. Mikayla is thinking about breaking up with Brady, but Brady says there's something can still keep them together. Love.**

**Song Required: What About Love? by Heart**

All righty. For a double story idea, you have to which one you want. If you want to adopt both, then you may.


	30. Brakayla Story Idea 31

All right. Sorry for the wait. My graduation is over, and I've been busy with college trips, funeral services, and other stuff. Idea 30 has been adopted.

Idea 31 is another songfic. I've been to a concert, so that's why.

**Title: Alone**

**Plot: Brady been crushing on Mikayla and figures out that the only way to be alone with her is to sing it to her. **

**Song: Alone by Heart.**


	31. Brakayla Story Idea 32 and 33

Well, I would have had this up yesterday, but I had a productive day yesterday. Rather than doing four story ideas, I'm going to do two and two. The first two go to BrakaylaNo1Ship. First idea:

**Title: Stay and Be mine**

**Plot: Brady returns to Kinkow four years later. He is 21 years old and finds out that Mikayla is engaged and getting married the week after to the prince of KippiKippi. Can Brady win her love that he had before he left ? Or will Mikayla say it's too late? **

Second story idea:

**Title: I still love you, and I always will**

**Plot: Brady gets an invitation in the mail for Mikayla's wedding in Kinkow in 4 days. He finds out she's getting married to Boz and rushes to Kinkow to claim his love and change her mind but is he to late? Will he be able to convince her he is sorry? Or will Mikayla follow through with her plans?**

For a double story idea, you have to which one you want. If you want to adopt both, then you may.


	32. Brakayla Story Idea 34 and 35

All right. Here are the next story ideas, both courtesy of PrincessGirl-12. Again, it's two story ideas. For a double story idea, you have to which one you want. If you want to adopt both, then you may.

**Title: Natural **

**Plot: She didn't even know what had happened. It wasn't supposed to happen. They were friends- barely. So why did this happen? They weren't meant to feel normal, those lips? His lips specifically. Why did that pair of lucious lips feel so in place? Like they belonged? Like I said; This wasn't supposed to happen... **

**Song Required: Natural, by Jasmine Villigas. **

**NOTE: All three brothers included; Must be multi-chapter**

Second idea:

**Title: Dark Blue **

**Plot: Whenever he was in the same room with her, her heart skipped a beat. No-one was there, except them. But then the island gets angry. It threatens that it shall sink into the depths of the ocean, unless a king proclaims his love to his she's oblivious to what's going on, because when she's with him, she only sees Dark Blue. **

**Song required: Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin **

**WARNING:MULTI CHAPTER. NOT ONE-SHOT, REPEAT: SHALL NOT BE TOLERATED AS A ONE-SHOT**


	33. Brakayla Story Idea 36 and 37 ADOPTED

Sorry for the long delay. I just didn't feel motivated to update this. But I'm back now.

**Title: A Royal Affair**

**Plot: Mikayla is queen of South Kinkow and Brady is king of North Kinkow. What will happen when the two meet? What will happen if Boomer declares war on South Kinkow?**

**Based off of Cleopatra and Mark Antony.**

**Title: Dancing to Your Tune**

**Plot: (Try not to laugh): Brady abandoned his song writing and did poetry instead at Chicago University. Halfway across the world, Mikayla became a pro dancer. The two meet up at a dance competition in Chicago and fall in love.**

If you want a story idea, review and say which one. Peace.


	34. Brakayla Story Idea 38 and 39 ADOPTED

All right. Here I am with the next two story ideas, bot credited to Princess-Girl12. 1st one:

**Title: Chocolate vs. Hazelnut.**  
** Plot: Kinkow never existed. Mikayla and Brady are two of the most popular people in their school in Chicago, and Brady, alongside his brothers, are considered the kings of the school. Problem? They hate each others guts to hell. So when Brady needs a Popular Queen when the school are considering dethroning him, who does he go to? Mikayla. **  
** NOTE: Must be MULTICHAP will not be tolerated otherwise.**

**Title: Being Blonde.**  
** Plot: Sabrina and Mikayla used to be best friends, Mikayla with a MAJOR crush on Brady Parker, an attractive, popular boy, who in the world of high school, was practically a king that never went for anyone else but blondes. Sabrina got tired of Mikayla's gushing, and asked him out for herself. So when Brady accepted the offer, He stats noticing a brunette shuffling in the corner of the room. Who is this girl? Why was Brady not staring intently towards a blonde?**

For a double story idea, you have to which one you want. If you want to adopt both, then you may.


	35. Brakayla Story Idea 40

All right. My reviews have been skyrocketing lately. Keep up the good work, guys. and gals. The fortieth story idea goes to Princess-Girl12.

**Title: How To Love**  
** Plot: Ever since Lucas happened, I've been kind of insecure. I almost gave the jerk my first kiss, before some girl wailed that he was cheating on her! So then this mystery boy around the village, keeps on finding and kissing me, and playing guitars for me. He knows my name, but I don't know his! He keeps on singing a song that I've heard coming from the castle when I'm walking by.**  
** Song based on: How To Love by Lil Wayne**  
** NOTE: lyrics are your choice to include or not.**

If you want it, say so by review.


	36. Brakayla Story Idea 41 and 42

Hello again. Here with the forty-first story idea. From Princess-Girl12.

**NOTE: Based loosely on The Swan Princess (You need to watch the film in order to understand what the heck I'm going into.) Can't be a one-shot; it won't work...**  
** Title: This Is My Idea Of FUN!**  
** Plot: Mikayla and Brady, both NOT royal, are from two different worlds, Mikayla from an unknown Island, and Brady from the concrete jungle called Chicago. However, they're being met up EVERY summer to meet the other and spend time with them. When Mikayla reaches the age of 16, considering Brady would be 17, they were being announced to be married. This is not their idea of fun- for THEM!**

While I'm at it, here's the forty-second. From Princess-Girl12

**Title: Kiss, Kiss!**  
** Plot: The three kings invite Candis, Mikayla, and Tessa over for a royal sleepover. When they come to a game of Truth Or Dare, Brady and Mikayla's secret may be revealed: THEY'RE ENGAGED!**

For a double story idea, you have to which one you want. If you want to adopt both, then you may.


	37. Brakayla Story Idea 43

Humanusscriptor with the third and final idea of the night. Give thanks to Princess-Girl12 again.

**Title: Run, Run, Run, Run, Run Away, Baby!**  
** Plot: Brady went by himself to save Mikayla, and their they share their first kiss. Now Lucas is out for the both of them. This time though, Brady has to protect Mikayla, by willingly joining his crew, or have her be tortured and murdered in front of him. How will this turn out?**  
** Note: Loosely based on Run Away Baby by Bruno Mars**

Sounds a bit violent. Not for me, but I'm sure there is someone out there who would like to write this. If you are one of those, please leave a review.


End file.
